Look After You
by erzascarlet7
Summary: Summary:Look After You Levy works at a cafe Slushykins alongwith two of her best friends Lucy and Erza.Enter Gajeel,Natsu and Gray,3 cool and good-looking llow the 3 girls as they battle the drama and suspense in their lives to find love.Featuring GaLe,NaLu and ap 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**A/N:So I am here with a new story that too a GaLe one!I love them and yeah,I got a bit bored with my GrayZa centric fics but then Gray and Erza are my fave couple so I can't just let them leave me! presenting to you here is 'Look After You' starring GaLe as a main pairing and GrayZa and NaLu as 's might keep changing;)**

**Read on...**

_-We might be too different from each other,but then you know,they say opposites attract...-_

The petite blunette hurried towards the small orange building with a big,glowing cofee mug on panted,her hands on her knees and looked at the doors."Hilda's gonna kill me for being late again."

She entered and scurried towards the staff only door and entered.

"Levy-chan!"

She turned her head to face the ever-smiling blonde."Lu-chan?You're early even got changed."Levy McGarden peered at her blonde friend head to worked in a cafe alongwith the blonde i.e Lucy Heartfillia ,with whom she had many similarities ,and a strict but kind redhead Erza Scarlet.

The blonde bunched up her hair in a messy bun."Oh I didn't tell you did I?"She turned to face the petite girl."I have moved in an apartment which is pretty close from here."

" Oh."Levy said as she quickly glanced at the clock,dropped her messenger bag and changed into the plain white tunic,which was their Lucy had complained many times about the uniform being boring and dull,Levy didn't mind it.

Suddenly,a redhead entered the room,with bags and dark circles under her eyes and her hair all gasped."E-Erza what happened to you?"

Erza tried to smile as she sat down to catch her seemed like she had come running all the way she became normal she spoke up."I stayed up late all night reading the book Levy gave me..."she said as she took out the book from her bag and gave it to had almost as many books as a library.

"So I woke up then my car won't start so I had to run all the way here.I didn't even have the time to brush my hair."

Lucy sighed."How many times have I told you to sell of that junk,which you call a car Erza?"

Erza sighed."I know,but I just need more money to buy a new car."

Erza quickly got up and changed into her uniform and the three girls headed out to the counter.

-;-

"A Slushykins sundae and a coffee,here you go ma'am."Levy put the tray down and smiled at her customer before walking back again to the was a working day and the cafe wasn't getting much it was almost sunset and soon she would be heading back joined Erza and Lucy behind the counter.

"And those Vero Moda shoes were so awesome,oh hi Levy-chan!"Lucy chirped when she noticed Levy joining turned around."Oh we were just talking about the new spring collection at the mall."

Levy nodded with a small smile on her face as she took a seat next to them.

"So,Lucy have you broken up with that guy,yeah,Loke?"

"Yeah,he just didn't match my,what do you call...um..wave-something?"

"Wavelength."Levy spurt out as the elder girls looked back at her.

"Yeah ,Erza you also broke up with that Jellal guy didn't you."

"Yeah,I was a jerk."

Lucy nodded,her arms crossed over her chest."Going on with the wrong people is foolishness."

"I know right?Levy,do you have any experience with love?"

Levy looked at both the girls,blinking her eyes a few times."Who?Me?N-No."She blushed."I think I am too young."

Erza put her hand on her shoulder."You're never too young or old for love."

"And you're what like almost two years younger than us Levy-chan?I don't think that's too young."

Levy nodded."I never got the chance."

Suddenly the sound of the bell alerted the three girls as some new customers came into the guys,two with black hair and the other one with took a seat near the window and Levy went to take their seemed like salmon-haired one and the one with short,black-hair were bickering amongst themselves.

"Your order please?"Levy said meekly as she looked at the three of third one with long black hair and many piercings took a look at her,from head to toe,making her uncomfortable."Aren't you to small to work here,shrimp?"

Levy's jaw dropped but she closed it back and clenched her dare he call her small?Okay she agreed she wasn't much well-endowed and had a small height according to her age but on top of that he called her shrimp!

"Your order sir."She replied back,this time without a man smirked and looked back at his friends,who were still fighting.

"I said I want the Slushykins Flare special and that's it!"The salmon -haired boy stated.

"Well this isn't your shop and I'm the one paying here flame breath so we'll order Slushykins Ice Smoothie."The raven-haired boy said glaring up at him.

"Slushykins Flare Special!"

"Slushykins Ice Smoothie!"

"No,what I say is final!"

"Shut your mouth and let me place the order!"

"What did you say?"

"Whatever you heard!"

"JUST SHUT IT YOU TWO!"The guy shouted and the other two quickly zipped up their turned towards Levy."A Slushykins Flare special,An Ice Smoothie,and the Creamy Iron soda."

Levy noted down the order and then smiled and walked away.

"Why do you both have to fight everytime?"

"Oh please Gajeel!Don't try to act civil."The salmon-haired guy said to the guy.

"Yup,you're the most barbaric amongst us."The raven-haired boy added.

Levy smiled,his name was Gajeel,huh?_ Weird _ she thought as she handed Lucy their went inside the kitchen and began preparing their dishes.

When they were ready,Levy went back to give it to them.

Lucy leaned towards Erza and whispered."Don't you think that one with piercings has been checking out Levy?"

Erza smirked."I think so."

"I think I am up for matchmaking."Lucy said as she stared down to the table,grinning devilishly.

**So?How was it?I will only continue if you guys like it or else I will delete this story from FFN and yeah one question for the review:**

**Do you think I should add other pairings?**

**See you the next time!**

_**Next Time on Look After You(if the story continues,XD):The First Encounters!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-_I hope that I can take away all your pain and tears and make you happy again..._

-_**Last Time on Look After You:**_

_**"I think I am up for matchmaking."Lucy said as she stared down to the table,grinning devilishly.**_

The boy ran a hand through his raven hair as he tapped frustratingly on his words on the screen seemed to eat him up.

_'Let's break up Gray mon ami.'_

How could she?How could Juvia Lockser think of breaking up with him so abruptly?

The salmon-haired boy looked up from his PSP towards Graywho was scowling at the phone."What happened?You look like you have seen an old man naked."

Gray Fullbuster looked up at his frienemy Natsu Dragneel,who seemed pretty concerned."A stupid girl just broke up with me."

"You never even liked her in the first place."A voice came from behind them as they turned to look up at sat down on the couch beside Gray."Why do you even bother buddy?It's not like you would've married her anyways..."

"Yeah,but she can't just breakup like that.I am not sad,and I didn't mention who broke up with me. "Gray smirked."We all know very well who it is."

Gray sighed as he switched off his phone and tossed it back on the table."I am going for a walk.I need some time alone."

Gajeel and Natsu nodded in understanding.

Gray decided to head towards Slushykins,his current hotspot for spending was noon and there wasn't much crowd as he walked in through the glass doors and sat down next to the window.

Lucy and Erza quickly shot glances at each other as they saw Gray enter and take his leaned in towards Erza and began in low volume."I think we should ask him about that guy who was his friend."

"Well then,go."

"No you go!"

"Why me and not you Lucy?"Erza said as she wiped her hands with a towel.

"Because you're much confident and upfront Erza."

Erza sighed."Fine,you owe me a cake then."

Lucy nodded and gave Erza a thumbs-up sighed as she took the notepad and pen and made her way to his table.

"Why is Erza taking the order today?"Lucy turned back her head to look at the petite bluenette and chuckled."She thinks the boy is super cute and wanted to take his order."

"O-Oh."Levy tried to smile as she processed theinformation, for a 21 year old woman Erza was pretty chuckled atLevy's reaction and mumbled a sorry to Erza,she couldn't obviously tell Levy the plan."Levy,please take over.I have to go early today."

"Why Lucy?"

"I have to go shopping."She grinned as she quickly changed and went out.

"May I have your order sir?"

Gray looked up at the redhead who was tapping her pen impatiently on the notepad,and somehow her hazel eyes seemed...intimidating.

"Slushykins Ice Smoothie and a veg sandwich."

He observed as she wrote it down quickly,her name tag read 'Erza Scarlet',her name had the colour of her smiled."Anything else sir?"

"That's it for now,I guess?"Gray nodded and Erza went back towards the watched as her beautiful,long,scarlet hair sashayed around,he could feel heat rising towards his shook his head_. 'I am such a pervert!I just had my breakup for God's sake!How can I even think about it?!But then it's not like I'm flirting with her or something...Gah!Gray get a hold of yourself.'_

Soon Erza was back with his food and drink."An Ice smoothie and a veg sandwich for you Sir."

Gray nodded as she placed the tray in front of took the sandwich and was about to take a bit when he noticed her still looked at her."You want anything?"

"Where are your two friends sir?The salmon-haired and the black haired-one?"

"Oh Natsu and Gajeel!"Gray sighed as he put down his sandwich."I wanted some time alone so they didn't 're you asking?"

"Oh no sir,it's just that,um,you know I,it was um,..."

Gray seemed cute,fumbling with the words and blushing.

"It was just out of curiosity."She blurted out and heaved a sigh of relief when Gray nodded."Okay."

"Okay."Erza said and then turned on her heel and walked back to the chuckled.

-;-

Lucy sure was having a hard time carrying all the shopping bags .She dropped them all down.

"Ugh!Even though you're holding my clothes,I hate you shopping bags!"

Natsu Dragneel,who was walking nearby chuckled on seeing a blonde girl talking to a shopping figured she needed some came closer,he recognized her as the girl at counter in Slushykins.

"Want some help?"

The blonde looked at him,her choco-brown orbs scanning him,she pouted then 'hmphed'."I can do it myself."She picked up the bags and started walking but just after two steps she tripped and fell down,but Natsu caught her in time.

"You can't even walk properly with all these,let me take them."

Lucy blushed as she felt his grip on her waist loosen and took the bags from chuckled.

"You work at Slushykins right?"

Lucy nodded as she followed that he mentioned it,she remembered he was one of those three guys,his salmon hair made her remember.

"Unique right?"Natsu spoke as he broke Lucy out of her trance.

"Um,what?"

"My hair colour right?You were staring at my hair."

_'Thanks for pointing out the obvious.'_Lucy blushed as she smiled as he faced ahead."I am Natsu Dragneel,what's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfillia."She replied.

"Luce Heartfillia."Natsu repeated.

"No,it's Lucy not Luce."Lucy said in a highed pitch.

"I like Luce it's cute,like you."

Lucy felt her heart the guy even know what he was saying or was he just too dumb?Lucy decided to go with the latter one.

"Where's your house?"

"Just one block away."

"Mine is also nearby,four blocks away.I live with two friends,Gray and of them are blockheads,I'm the smartest."

Lucy chuckled at his self-proclamation."Gajeel's the one with long,black hair right?"

" How do you know?"

"Just a guess."

"You're good at guessing Luce."Lucy liked'Luce'."I am pretty smart."She shrugged.

Natsu shook his head."Though not more than me."

Lucy chuckled as she saw her house and stopped.

"Thanks Natsu."

"Aww,this is your house!We have to bid goodbye so soon?"

Lucy nodded,with a held out his pinky."Are we friends?"

Lucy entangled her pinky in his."Yes,we are."She figured,that Natsu would be fun as a friend and maybe he could help her with the plan.

-;-

Levy yawned as she locked the cafe and walked sun had already set down and it was pretty dark on the streets. Levy sensed that someone was following her,she increased her pace and clutched her bag closer The footsteps came nearer and suddenly she felt a hand grab her shoulder and pull her into a dark alley.

Levy tried to scream,but the hand cupped on her mouth didn't allow her .She looked in the man's bloodshot eyes and a smirk."Let's play girlie."He said in a husky struggled but couldn't let go of his tight grip which kept getting tighter.

She clenched her fists and closed her eyes as he brought his face close to her when suddenly she heard a loud 'thwack' .Levy opened her eyes to see the man lying down on the floor writhing in fell down on her knees as she saw the shadow approach her.

"What are you doing here shrimp?"

She recognized the voice,Levy couldn't help it and tears began flowing down her cheeks.

Gajeel kneeled down in front of her and ruffled her felt the man move behind him so he got up and knocked him out unconscious.

Levy got up and wiper off her tears."Thanks."She mumbled,she started walking and then stopped by his side."I have a name,it's Levy."She saw him smirk as he faced her."I am Gajeel."

Levy nodded and walked past him,leaving him chuckling.

-;-

When Gajeel returned back home,he saw Natsu and Gray sitting quietly watching television.

"Yo!I am back!"He announced his arrival as he hung his bike keys.

"Is everything right with you two?"

They both looked up at him,Natsu with a weird face and Gray with the same bored arched his brow as he sat down.

Gray smirked."Will you tell him or should I tell Flame brain?"

Natsu stuck out his tongue at looked at Natsu,who was twiddling with his fingers.

"I think I like someone."

**O.O I know,I know that's the expression you guys must be having,I love these cliffhangers XD!So who does Natsu like?Read on to find more.**

**Also,you guys must be thinking what's that extra text before each chapter begins?That's a kind of a sneak peak i.e. They are quotes by the characters.(which I'm not sure will be featuring in the story although!)**

**One more thing before I sign off,I really loved writing the NaLu part in this this was pretty long but I don't know if others will be as long,so...don't keep high expectations :)And I would be really grateful if someone can find me a picture for the cover featuring Natsu,Lucy,Erza,Gray,Gajeel and for bearing with me!**

_**Next Time on Look After You:Who do we love?**_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_I think I've made up my mind about 're gonna be together,no matter what happens..._

**_Last time on Look After You:"I think I like someone..."_**

Lucy Heartfillia pulled up her boots and checked herself in the was wearing an off-shoulder red dress with a black belt just below her chest with the right amount of old hag,aka Hilda had given them an off tomorrow and she had made plans with her girlfriends to enjoy the Friday chuckled when she remembered Erza telling her that even though the old lady was strict,cranky and irritating they should give her picked up her favourite silver,clutch bag,locked the door and went down,only to see her two best friends waiting in a blue Volkswagen Beetle aka Erza's car.

"Heyo."She greeted as she hopped into the back seat before they zoomed was a fast,but safe driver and she loved her car the most,according to her,the car had gone through everything she had been through and was like a BFF.

"Hey Lucy,you look hot."Erza commented curtly,making the blonde chuckled.

Lucy noticed their was wearing a black dress with modest straps and matching stilletos,basically Levy had opted for the cute look,while Erza was wearing an electric blue strapless dress,almost similar to Lucy's with a black belt and dark blue peep-toes,she sure looked sassy.

"We're there."Erza announced as Lucy looked at the nightclub in front of them."Devil's Night Out,it sure has an eerie name."Lucy commented as they entered and took a seat on a plush,purple couch in the corner.

"I heard they were gonna have a performance by some local band."Erza said as she sipped her drink.

"Was this reserved for us Erza?"Levy asked and the redhead smiled,Erza could become an event manager someday.

"Goood Eeevening Laaadies and Geeeeentlemen!"

The three girls turned their head towards the spotlight.

"He's Jason and he gets overexcited easily..."

"...and loves to elongate words."Levy added and the three chuckled.

"Tonight we have three handsome guys who're gonna make sure that none of you gets bored and passes out !"

Everyone applauded and cheered as the spotlight shifted back to the stage on three faces.

The three girls dropped their jaws.

"It's them!"Lucy exclaimed as she recognized the grinning salmon-haired boy on the him was the smirking black-haired boy holding drumsticks and to the extreme left was a raven-haired boy with a blue guitar.

"Hey there everyone!I am Natsu and they are Gray and Gajeel!"He said gesturing towards the other two boys who waved at the crowd.

"They look nervous."Levy nodded."Even I would be."

"We don't have a bandname,so we would be really happy if you guys gave us one as a gift by the end of our without further ado,we present to you 'I would'..."

**_Natsu:_**

**_Lately I've found myself thinking,_**

**_and I dream about you all night,_**

**_and up in my head I'm your boyfriend,_**

**_but that's one thing you already have._**

**_Gray:_**

**_He drives to school every morning,_**

**_while I walk alone in the rain,_**

**_he'd kill me without any warning,_**

**_i_****_f he took a look in my brain..._**

**_All:_**

**_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E,well if it was me then I would,I would,_**

**_Would he hold you when you're feeling low,_**

**_baby you should know that I would,I would._**

**_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E,well if it was me then I would,I would,_**

**_Would he hold you when you're feeling low,_**

**_baby you should know that I would,I would..._**

**_Gajeel:_**

**_Back in my head we were kissing,_**

**_I thought things were going all right _**

**_There's a sign on my back saying 'Kick Me',_**

**_Reality ruined my life..._**

**_Gray:_**

**_I think I am constantly playing,_**

**_a game that I'm destined to lose,_**

**_'cause I can't compete with your boyfriend,_**

**_he's got 27 tattoos..._**

**_All:_**

**_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E,well if it was me then I would,I would,_**

**_Would he hold you when you're feeling low,_**

**_baby you should know that I would,I would._**

**_Gray:_**

**_Would he please you,would he treat you like I would?_**

**_Would he touch you,would he need you,would he love you like I would?_**

**_All:_**

**_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E,well if it was me then I would,I would,_**

**_Would he hold you when you're feeling low,_**

**_baby you should know that I would,I would._**

**_Natsu:_**

**_Would he please you,would he treat you like I would?_**

**_Would he touch you,would he need you,would he love you like I would?_**

**_All:_**

**_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E,well if it was me then I would,I would,_**

**_Would he hold you when you're feeling low,_**

**_baby you should know that I would,I would._**

**_All:_**

**_Would he say he's in L-O-V-E,well if it was me then I would,I would,_**

**_Would he hold you when you're feeling low,_**

**_baby you should know that I would,I would...I would..._**

The three girls were filled with awe as the guys grinned and bowed down.

Natsu took over."So any one of you came up with a name?"

"The Frozen Metal on Flames!"A voice came from somewhere behind and the spotlight landed on a petite blunette,who stood there blushing."It suits you guys.I am Levy by the way."she added meekly.

Natsu smirked as he saw Gajeel's eyes widen."Thanks Levy."He said before turning back to the audience."So you guys like it?"

There were cheers and applause."I take that as a for being such a great audience we'll be back !"

-;-

"We least expected to see you girls here."Gray said as they approached the three girls sitting in the corner.

"May we?"Natsu said gesturing to the nodded.

"So are you guys singers?"Erza asked as she took another sip of her drink.

"No,we just do it sometimes to earn extra cash."Gajeel said as he opened the bottle of beer."And of course for free booze."

Everyone chuckled."I work at the Weekly Sorcerer as a photographer alongwith Gray,and Gajeel works there as a production manager."Natsu added as he twirled the empty glass with his fingers.

"But you guys sing pretty well."Lucy said.

"Yeah,but we don't plan on pursuing singing as a career,atleast not now."Gray added as he sipped.

"I liked your performance a lot."Levy said with a smile as she sipped her was underage and couldn't drink.

"Thanks."Gajeel added.

Suddenly Natsu and Gajeel exchanged understanding glances and got up.

"Hey,um would you girls like a walk around?"Gray asked.

"Why?"Erza wanted to facepalm,but instead he just grabbed Erza's arm and took her away,with Gajeel following them with Levy.

"What's up with Gray?"Lucy said as she looked at him going away.

"I-I dunno,maybe he has the hots for Erza."Natsu said,trying to hide his mentally apologised to Gray

Lucy smirked."Maybe or maybe not."

"So would you like something to drink Lucy?"She nodded and Natsu brought two drinks.

"So let's talk about oursleves."

-;-

"Are you so dense Erza Scarlet?"

"What do you mean I am dense Gray Fullbuster?"

Gray facepalmed."Couldn't you get the signal I was trying to give back there?"

"What signal?"

Gray put his hands on her shoulder,unconsciously pulling her close."That Natsu and Lucy want to be left alone."

"Y-yeah."Gray noticed the blush on her cheeks and then noticing what he was doing he let go of her shoulders and dropped his hands to his sides,facing away from her."Sorry for shouting at you."He mumbled.

"I-It's ok."

An awkward silence followed which was broken by Gray."Where are Gajeel and Levy?"

"I don't were behind us when we left."

"Come on let's find them."

Erza nodded.

-;-

"Listening to their bickering is making my head ache."Gajeel said as he massaged his forehead.

"So you work at a magazine?Nice."

"Nice?"Gajeel looked at the blunette sitting beside were sitting on a bench in the nearby park.

"Yeah.I've always wanted to become a writer at a magazine."

"So you write,huh?What do you write shrimp?"

"It's not shrimp!"Levy shouted making him calmed down."I write short stories,articles etc.I love writing so I can write almost anything."

Gajeel became an idea struck him."I have an idea!"

Levy arched her brow telling him to continue."You can become a guest writer for one issue and if they like you they might even hire you."

Levy nodded and smiled."You're right,but then I don't know anyone there."

"You know me and I have many friends back in WS."

Levy blushed."Ok,so what should I do?"

"Just give me any one of your best works and I promise you I'll get them published."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks so much."She said with an unusual sparkle in her eyes which made Gajeel blush.

"Anytime."

-;-

"What made you think they would be here Erza?"

"Oh just shut it Gray and follow me."

Gray frowned and kept walking behind the were in a narrow,dark alley,which even though Gray thought was his imagination,kept getting narrower.

"Wait."He said to Erza who turned around."We should walk sideways with our backs against the is one screwed up alley,it keeps getting narrower and then keeps getting wider."

Erza nodded as both of them began walking .Soon they came to the narrowest point.

Erza and Gray were facing each other and the wall had literally squeezed them towards each ,she could even feel his breath on her skin!

"It stinks."

Erza blushed and slapped him hard.

"O-Ow,are you crazy?"

"FYI I don't stink."

Gray's jaw dropped."What?I meant the alley stinked and not think I could be that insensitive to a girl?"

Erza looked at him and then folded arms across her chest which was able to create a little distance between the two."Judging by your attitude yes Gray."

Gray opened his mouth to say something but then closed it .He was getting hot in his crimson shirt and black trousers.

"You're not the only one who's having a beautiful dress that has got ruined."Erza spoke sadly as she looked away from him.

"It's my favorite colour."He blurted and then blushed the colour of her blushed too."Anyways it was your idea of coming to this alley Erza."

Erza pouted."It's not like I knew."

Gray sighed."We'll have to go that side one by one.I will go first."

Erza wanted to but didn't just wanted to get out of the uncomfortable slid out to the other motioned Erza to slid out but then suddenly the heel of her peep-toe got stuck in a creak and she tripped and fell ,taking Gray down with her.

"Ouch."Gray said rubbing his head and looked up to see Erza on raised her head and quickly got up and continued walking ahead not speaking for a while.

-;-

"Are you sure you aren't drunk?"Natsu asked the swooning nodded."I am perfectly fine."The tone of her voice was gibberish. Lucy passed took out his phone and called Gray that he would be taking Lucy home in the car.

Natsu picked her up bridal style and put her down next to the driver's knew where her house was so he drove picked her up again and went in,luckily there was a key beneath the put her down on the bed and put the blanket over snuggled in the blanket,looking content and smiled and then he placed a kiss on her cheek and left a note.

'You look cute when sleeping

-Natsu'

-;-

Gray and Erza soon found Gajeel and Levy and Gray told Gajeel that Natsu had taken the car so they had to go in Erza' reached the parking lot,Gray asked Erza for the keys.

"Why should I give them to you?"

"Because I will be driving Erza."

"And what makes you think that huh?Nobody drives my baby but me."

"Cut the argument and give me the keys Erza.I am driving."

"No Gray,I will drive."

Gajeel took the keys from her hands."You both will sit together at the back without fighting while I'll drive it."

Gray and Erza's jaws dropped but they hmphed and then got in and sat on the back .Levy sat down beside Gajeel in front.

"Okay,here we go."

Gajeel pushed the accelerator and they zoomed could hear snoring from the adjusted the rearview mirror and looked at them,he smirked."Looks like both were too tired to fight."

Levy turned around and saw Gray and Erza sleeping,Erza's head on his shoulder.

"Um Gajeel?"

"Yes shrimp."

"That day,Gray came alone to the cafe,was there anything wrong?"

"Yeah,um girlfriend broke up with him."

"Girlfriend?"

"Yeah."

Levy though for a while."Erza also broke up a little while ago."

Gajeel smirked."Whatcha thinkin' shrimp?"

Levy smiled."Maybe,just maybe,they both can become closer."

Gajeel chuckled." have you had any experience of love before Shrimp?"

"N-No.Y-You?"Levy was blushing hard.

"Nah.I just don't get that right girl."

"Oh."

Levy looked out of the was her turn to play matchmaking now.

**Okay,am I making this GrayZa centric again? chapter has more GrayZa I hope it's obvious who Natsu likes right?So the scenario building up in the story right now is(shipping stats):**

**Gray-ships NaLu**

**Gajeel-ships Grayza**

**Natsu-ships Gale**

**Levy-ships Grayza**

**Lucy-ships Gale**

**Erza-ships Nalu**

**_Next time on Look After You-Girls With Life Full of Delusions_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Girls with Life Full of Delusions**

_I wouldn't mind if you say you don't like me,all I want you to do is not hate me..._

**_Last time on Look After You:_**

_"Have you had any experience of love before Shrimp?"_

_"N-No.Y-You?"Levy was blushing hard._

_"Nah.I just don't get that right girl."_

_"Oh."_

Erza Scarlet yawned and stretched her arms and legs as the morning rays fell on her glanced at her clock,it was 7 am and it was Saturday,meaning she wasn't going to the put on her bunny slippers and after brushing her teeth,pored some milk into her favorite cereal and sat down on the her phone was Lucy.

"Morning Lucy!"

"Morning Erza!I have a question if you don't mind."

Erza arched her brow." ."

"What is a guy leaves you a note saying that you look cute when you sleep and his number mentioned below."

Erza very well knew who the guy was."Well,if the guy is someone like Natsu Dragneel then rather than calling up my friend I would call the guy."

Erza knew Lucy was pouting on the phone with a blush on her face."A-are you sure,I mean even when you just broke up?"

Erza nodded."Even when you just broke up."

"I totally agree with Erza."Levy chimed looked like they were in three-way call.

"W-wait are you sure guys?"Lucy sweatdropped at her friends' reaction.

"Yes."

"Yup."

"Okay,fine."Lucy said as she sighed.

Erza smiled as the call was gonna get picked up her novel and coffee and began sometime her phone was a text from an unknown number.

_'Hey Erza!This is I call u right now?'_

Gray?Who even gave him her number?

_'Who the hell gave you my number?'_

A beep followed soon after.

_'Whoa,stop getting angryXD.I got it from Lucy and I got Lucy's number from can I call u?"_

Erza sighed.

_'Fine me.'_

Suddenly her phone rang.

"What?"She said in an irritated tone.

"Calm 's about Natsu and Lucy."

Erza arched her brows."What did you tell Lucy to get my number then?"

"That I wanted to talk to ,I was saying they both have planned to go out and me have planned to spy on and Levy wanna join?"

"Okay.I will come,but I don't know about Levy."

"Oh don't will ask her."

"And what did you say to get her number?"

"That Gajeel wanted to ask something from her."

Erza chuckled." when do we meet?"

"At 4pm sharp."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

-;-

Levy blushed as she ended the even had her number now!She pulled her knees closer to her chest and closed her eyes.

She replayed all the things ever since they met first smiled when she opened her though Gajeel looked like someone rude,angry and mean,he was pretty soft inside.

Levy picked up her phone and saved his wasn't bad,she didn't hate him,all she hated was the nickname given by him to her.

She laid down back on her bed,clutching her pillow close to her was she even thinking about that creepy guy with a weird laugh?

Maybe,just maybe,Levy felt safe around him...

-;-

Lucy had gone through her wardrobe twice,yet she couldn't find something appropriate to something struck told her something about red being his favorite colour and anyways it wasn't exactly a were going out as sighed as she began searching for all the reds in her wardrobe.

She finally picked out a red,sleeveles jumpsuit with a thin,white belt and tied up her hair in a wore her red peep toes and then twirled around."Casual but pretty."She mumbled before she picked up her yellow tote bag and aviators,it sure was a sunny day.

Natsu had asked her to meet by Slushykins at 3 suddenly saw the familiar salmon-haired standing in front of her,grinning."Hey Luce!"he exclaimed on seeing the familiar blonde.

Lucy smiled as she walked beside him."Were you waiting for long Natsu?"

He shook his head in a negative."Nope."

"Ok."

"So where do you wanna go first Luce?"

Lucy thought for a while."How about an amusement park?"

Natsu grinned."I was thinking about it 're the same."

Lucy blushed as she nodded.

Meanwhile,following them closely were four other youngesters.

"Okay,so where do you think they're going?"

"I don't have ultrasonic ears Gray."Erza commented.

"Let's just follow them."Gajeel added as Levy nodded.

The four of them were in the weirdest diguises,afros and overcoats with sunglasses.

"Why do we have to wear such disgusting disguises?"Levy whined.

"Because we're trying to spy on them without getting identified."Erza answered as the boys shook their head in agreements.

Lucy tugged on Natsu's turned around."What Luce?"

"I think somebody's following us."

Natsu looked around,but couldn't see looked back at Lucy.

"Oh,forget it's just my imagination."Lucy said as they started walking again.

"Did you read some detective story lately?"

"No."

The four youngesters sighed in relief.

"That was close!I though flame-brain was gonna see us."

Lucy and Natsu soon reached the amusement park and bought their followers did the same and then followed them again.

"Hey let's go to that one."Natsu said,as Lucy looked up to see where he was was a dragon-shaped roller coaster and it looked...dangerous.

"Are you scared Luce?"

Lucy looked at him and then straightened up."N-No.I-I love roller coaters."

Natsu grinned and took her hand."Then let's go."

"Are they going where I think they are going?"asked Erza.

"The Roller wait doesn't he get sick on such rides?"Gajeel asked as Gray nodded."Poor Lucy's gonna get her clothes ruined."He added.

"Lucy's afraid of heights!"Levy exclaimed.

"This is gonna get interesting."Erza smirked,and dragged the three of them to ticket line.

Soon the youngesters sat in their respective and Natsu sat in the first car and though they had put on brave faces,their friends could sense the fear in them.

The coaster began moving upwards.

"O-Okay this doesn't look that bad."Levy said as she closed her held her hand."I'm here for will happen okay?Just sit back and enjoy."

Levy nodded,blushing.

"Why do they have to make so many loops?"Gray asked to no one as he looked smirked."Is someone scared?"

"N-No I'm not scared,it's just that I was curious."

"Oh don't worry,it gets better when you go downwards."

Gray's face paled and Erza chuckled."Sh-Shut 't you scared Ms.I-know-it-all?"

Erza looked at him and shook her head."I've loved roller coaters ever since I was a little kid."

And as Erza had said,the coaster went downwards,full throttle,leaving everyone and Lucy held onto each other,Levy held Gajeel's hand,squeezing it so hard that he was pretty sure that his bones were was too scared but much too stubborn to admit,so he held onto his seat,while Erza laughed at his weird expression.

"What's so funny huh?!"

Erza chuckled."Nothing,abosolutely nothing Gray."

After their absolutely thrilling ride,Lucy and Natsu decided to look around for a while.

"Look!Cotton candy!"Lucy could almost see the sparkle in her eyes.

"You want that Luce?"

Lucy grabbed her hand and dragged her over to the vendor.

Gajeel could understand from Levy's expression that she wanted to eat that fluffy,pink thing."Are you craving it?"

Levy jerked up and blushed."N-No."

"Yes you are shrimp.I'll buy you that."Levy blushed.

"Where are Gray and Erza?"She said trying to avoid the they spotted Erza dragging a still passed out Gray.

"Oops looks like Erza spotted a cake shop!"Levy said as she chuckled.

Gajeel arched his brow."And what's so special about it?"

"Erza's the biggest cake fan I've ever can eat like,twenty cakes a day.I bet Gray would be drowning his pocket money today."

Gajeel laughed."Looks like the demoness has a sweet tooth."

Levy puffed her cheeks."Why do you call her demoness?She might be a bit strict but she's nice at heart."

Gajeel smirked and patted her head."You're cute shrimp."

"Stop calling me that!"

-;-

"So you got your pink,fluffy ?"

Levy nodded and Gajeel smiled.

"What do you even find good in this?"

Levy gawked."Have you never eaten it before?"

"Nope."

Levy chuckled."Are you serious?"She then looked at Gajeel's face which clearly gave her the cleared her throat."Then go on,taste it."

Gajeel arched his nodded,so he leaned forward and took a bite.

"Hmm,seems plain at first but then when it slowly melts into your mouth...it's nice."Gajeel said,as he chewed it savouringly.

Levy a though struck her and she blushed._'He took a bite from my cotton candy'_

"You look red."

"Huh?"Levy looked at Gajeel as she broke out of her trance."I-I am not red."

"You sure you okay shrimp?"

Levy sighed."Girls are weird."

-;-

"One more please."Erza ordered with a huge grin spread across her face.

Gray could feel a dark aura around him as he looked at his Erza had tricked him into paying for her cakes and she just kept ordering.

"What is it?"

He looked up to see the redhead putting the fork in her mouth and savouring the cake.

"My 's empty Erza."

Erza chuckled."Don't worry I have my credit can pay me back later."

Gray sighed as he put his head down on the table."How many more?"

"This is the 15th and it's the last."

Gray jerked up."15th cake?Are you even human?"

Erza shrugged."You could say that I have a sweet tooth."

Gray looked at her closely."How come you don't gain weight?"He voiced out his thoughts and then blushed.

"My body must be having a superb metabolism."

Gray chuckled."Yeah."

Erza paid the bill and they walked looked at the redhead beside him.

"Erza."

"Hmm?"

Gray placed one hand on her cheek and the other one found its way just above her upper lip and rubbed the skin.

"You had some cake there."

Erza blushed."Th-Thanks."

"Mention not."

"Gray."

"Yeah?"He turned to face her.

"We lost Natsu and Lucy."

-;-

"Yeah you were right indeed were following us."Natsu and Lucy were hiding in the bushes and saw Gray and Erza exiting the cake shop.

"I bet Gajeel and Levy were also with them."

When Gray and Erza got out of the view,they got up and headed towards a different Natsu spotted a gift shop.

"Luce,wait here.I'll be right back."

Before Lucy could say or do anything Natsu went inside the sat down on a bench outside.

Natsu soon came out with a small gift-wrapped box in his hand.

"I wanted to give you something as a memory of our date."

Lucy took the box and opened was a beautiful silver chain with a red heart pendant.

"It's beautiful."

Natsu smiled."I'm glad you liked me to help you put it on?"Lucy nodded.

She blushed on feeling her skin make contact with Natsu's turned her around."It looks better on you."

"Thanks."

**Too much fluff?Well who said I couldn't overdo it?And thanks to all those who reviewed/followed/favourited.**

**_Next time on Look After You You:Water,Water Everywhere!_**


End file.
